Variable valve timing (VVT) systems are commonly used with internal combustion engines—such as those found in automobiles—for controlling intake and exhaust valve opening and closing. The VVT systems can help improve fuel economy, reduce exhaust emissions, and enhance engine performance. One type of VVT system employs a variable camshaft timing (VCT) phaser. In general, VCT phasers dynamically adjust the rotation of engine camshafts relative to engine crankshafts in order to advance or retard the opening and closing movements of intake and exhaust valves.